Basketball Captain Senpai
Basketball Captain Senpai (a.k.a Makoto) Makoto-senpai became captain not only because of his athletic ability, but also because of his kindness towards his team mates. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Makoto has short black hair with gelled-up bangs. He wears a black and white basketball uniform, consisting of a tank top and shorts, with a large black number one on the front and a red collar. He also wears black and red high tops. Items Once Makoto visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Banana Sofa * Basketball * Beach Ball * Bean Bag * Big Chick Chair * Body Pillow * Candy Cane * Christmas Tree * Cooler * First Aid Station * Flower Swing Set * Folding Fan * Gardening Tools * Gazebo * Giant Stuffed Spider * Gingerbread House * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Gumball Machine * Heart Candles * Jack o' Lantern * Kite * Large Wood Bucket * Maid Cafe Set * Mat with Food * Millefuelle * Mistletoe * Monkey * Pet Cat * Pillow Fort * Reindeer * Santa's Chair * Small Orange Tree * Small Rock * Stuffed Bear * Topiary * Traditional Tea Set * Vespa * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 65 visits to obtain) "Thanks for the meal! Next game is on Saturday! I hope you cheer me on! See ya!" -Makoto Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 160 visits to obtain) "(Your name)!" Someone behind you shouts as they burst through the doors of the cafe. It's Makoto-senpai, out of breath, still in his varsity jacket. Makoto-senpai: '"We won the championship! We did it!" He holds up a gold trophy above his head. '''You: '"That's amazing!!! I knew you guys could do it! Congratulations!" He sets the trophy on one of the tables and comes closer to you. 'Makoto-senpai: '"It's all thanks to you!" He scoops you up in his arms and carries you like a bride. 'Makoto-senpai: '"You're my lucky charm! Ever since I met you, I've been winning games left and right!" 'You: '"What do you mean? You've been doing that on your own!" 'Makoto-senpai: '"But it's you who inspires me and motivates me to do my best! You've always believed the team and I could win." 'Makoto-senpai: '"I'm pretty sure if you're by my side, I can achieve anything!" Special CGs Birthday Today is Makoto's birthday. Being the beloved Basketball Team Captain that he is, it was easy to convince his teammates and friends to help you surprise him on his birthday. As usual, Makoto still has practice for the basketball team even though it's his birthday. So you decided to plan a surprise for him right after they were done. You asked his friends, Takeru-senpai and Katsuo-senpai to distract him and bring him outside the gym just as practice ends. While Makoto is away, your bring in some birthday decor and carry in Makoto's birthday cake. His teammates and friends help you decorate the basketball court. It only took a few moments for you to finish setting up the decor. It was about time for Makoto to get back to the gym for the team's closing meeting. He walks into the gym. '''Makoto: "Alright team! Gather--- Ehh???" He looks around and his eyes widen in surprise. The entire gym erupts with cheering as Makoto stays still at the door way. People start singing "Happy Birthday" as you move closer to Makoto with his cake in hand. His turns to you and his shocked expression is replaced with a smile. He blows out the candle on the cake. Takeru-senpai: "Happy birthday Makkun! Thank you for being one of my best friends. You have always been there for me whenever I needed you." Takeru-senpai: "Even when I decided to quit the basketball team when we started high school, you always made sure that you'd find time to hang out with me. I'm lucky to be your friend." Katsuo-senpai: "Yo Makoto! Happy happy birthday dude! Thanks for being one of my best bros! I never thought I'd find someone as obsessed with health and fitness as I am." Katsuo-senpai: "I'm glad that from being just gym buddies we've now become such good friends! You know I'll always be here if you need someone to spot you! I will always have your back." Makoto beams and wipes the sweat off his brow. He looks around and addresses his teammates and friends. Makoto: "Wow. This was an excellent display of teamwork guys. I can't believe you guys managed to slip this under me! I have taught you well. Hehe." Makoto: "Thank you everyone for doing this for me. I think I must be one of the luckiest guys in the world to have friends like you!" Makoto: "I was thinking that spending my birthday having basketball practice would be good enough for me. But I'm thinking this little surprise made today one of the best birthdays ever!" Makoto: And it's all because of you, now isn't it? (Your name), you're definitely the captain behind this team effort! Thank you very much for preparing this for me!" You: "Of course senpai! It's the least I can do for our school's beloved basketball captain!" You: "I heard that the team's practice today was particularly grueling so I made this cake big enough for everybody to enjoy! It'll help you all replenish your energy!" You take a fork and slice a piece from the side of the cake. You: "But first, the birthday boy has to take a bite! Open wide, senpai!" 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) You have a big test coming up soon. You haven't quite finished studying yet. You need to do more research to prepare for it. You decide to head to the library. As you enter the library, you see a familiar face in quite unfamiliar clothing. You are used to seeing Makoto in his basketball jersey and shorts. Today, he is in more casual clothing, a simple sweater and pants. He is busy shuffling through a bunch of papers and flipping through some textbooks. You approach his table and set your bag in a chair right next to him. You: "Hello Makoto. Is this seat taken?" Makoto: "Oh, (your name)! Hi! No, please go ahead. I'm actually glad you've chosen to sit beside me." You: "Do you also have a big exam coming up?" Makoto: "Yeah. I have to ace this one. I gotta maintain a high grade point average." You: "Aren't you on an athletic scholarship? Shouldn't it be enough that you're captain of the basketball team?" Makoto: "No, actually. My scholarship is based solely on my grades. It's not a sports scholarship. I play for our school's team just because I love basketball." You: "Wow! That's amazing, Senpai. You're able to balance all that schoolwork with your basketball training and competitions." Makoto: "They don't call me a 'student athlete' for nothing. I have to do as well in school as I do on the court! I may not look it but I'm pretty smart. Speaking of which, do you want your smart, athletic Senpai to help you study for your own test?" You: "Oh, I-is it really okay? Would't it be too much trouble?" He scooches over, close enough for your elbows to touch. Makoto: "No. It's fine. I already studied the same things when I was a freshman so it'll be easy for me to teach you. Besides, I'd prefer helping you actually. So I have an excuse to turn this coincidental meeting into a little study-date. Heh. We can actually have a study-date whenever you want. I'll teach you everything I know." 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) You're watching one of the Basketball team's training sessions. You sometimes stay behind after delivering a couple of cafe drinks. The matches are usually pretty exciting even though they're just for practice. At the center of today's match is the basketball team's captain, Makoto. He's playing really well today. You watch him as he zips through the opposing team's defenses. He suddenly jumps up and scores another 3-pointer. You: "Alright, Makoto! Good job! You're doing great!" Makoto looks at your direction and waves. Makoto: "That's because you're here to cheer me on! Gotta impress my girl!" The match starts back up and Makoto has the ball again. He runs circles around his opponents, but this time they're stepping up their game. They're now too close to the net and he can't score a 3 pointer. He jumps up and dunks the ball into the net! A slam dunk! Wow! As he lands back on the court, you notice that he is wincing. He looks like he's in great pain. Makoto: "Ack. My shoulder. Time out guys. I think I hurt myself a bit by hanging on to the ring for too long. I'll go to the infirmary for a while. Continue practice, please." You come up to him and offer to accompany him to the infirmary. He accepts and you bring his gym bag with you to the infirmary. You get to the infirmary and find out that Haruka-sensei, the school doctor, is not there. You set down Makoto's bag. You find a note saying "Out to late lunch with the grouch and batman. Be right back" at sensei's desk. You: "Oh my. It'll be a while before Haruka-sensei comes back!" Makoto: "That's okay. I've gotten injured before. I think we can make some preventive measures to reduce the swelling." Makoto sits down on one of the beds. He suddenly starts taking off his shirt with one hand. Not wearing his jersey today, his shoulder is hidden under his plain white t-shirt. He slips it off. Makoto: "Do you know where they keep the ice bags? I need to put some to my shoulder to keep it from hurting even more and swelling up." You: "Ah, yes. Please wait one moment." You grab an ice bag from inside one of the drawers. You go to the infirmary refrigerator and fill the bag with some ice cubes. You go back to Makoto and put the bag on his shoulder. You: "Here, senpai. You should rest your arms to avoid stressing out your shoulders. I'll hold the bag for you." Makoto: "Thank you so much, (your name). ''I really appreciate your help. Thank you for accompanying me here even if you didn't have to." '''Makoto': "It makes me happy to know that the person I like is so kind-hearted." He tries to smile through the pain. It'll be a while before the ice numbs his shoulder. You: "How is it? Does it feel any better?" Makoto: "Getting there. I guess this isn't so bad. I have a beautiful nurse pampering me, I'm sure I'll get better in no time." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Hey Mc! How's my favorite cheerleader? Getting chocolate from you during Valentine's made me super happy. I was in such a good mood after that, we won all of our games that week. Hehe. I got you this little charm to remind you that you'll always be my lucky charm. I hope you'll remember that I do my best because of you. '' ''Love,Makoto. Item: Basketball Relationships: Takeru-senpai (A.k.a Childhood friend senpai): Makoto-senpai and Takeru-senpai are good friends.They used to be on the same basketball team in middle school.Even though they're now in different clubs and classes, they still find the time to hang out. They even occasionally shoot some hoops together. Katsuo-senpai (A.k.a Swim Team Senpai): Katsuo-senpai is obsessed with health and fitness. He trains almost everyday to keep himself in tip-top shape for swim competitions. He meticulously manages his diet and plans his workout schedule. His regimen not only includes swimming, but weights-training, and other forms of cardio and exercise as well. This is probably why he became such good friends with Makoto-senpai. He noticed that every time he was at the school weights-training facility during weekends, Makoto-senpai would also coincidentally be there. He would occasionally spot him when lifting weights and eventually, Makoto became his go-to gym buddy. Katsuo learned that Makoto was just as obsessed as he was when it came to exercise and training, often giving him tips on proper weight-lifting forms and introducing him to new exercises. Now, they often train together during weekends. Either building cardio through jogging or swimming, or trying new weight-training exercises at the school facility. Others Basketball Team Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Basketball Team SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG Screenshot_2016-11-14-17-51-53-1-1.png|Halloween (CG) Super Love Mode Quotes * "Whenever I hear your voice, cheering for me from the stands, I feel so motivated! Even if I'm tired, I am able to carry on and do my best." * "Thanks for attending all my matches! It really means a lot to me. I'm a really lucky guy to have you by my side. I'm glad you're the one I fell for." * “You’re really supportive of me and my basketball dreams. I also want to support you in all the things that you do. I’m always here for you!” While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Oooh! It's hoop-shooting game booth! Heehee. Too easy! Guess who's going to win all the prizes for his beloved. Don't worry, I'll help you carry them all home!"" * "These fireworks are quite beautiful. But there is no sight that is as beautiful as you. They may light up the sky, but you light up my whole world." * "We cancelled practice to help out with the preparations for the festival. Eh? Don't worry about it. Sitting here with you, I'd say it was pretty much worth it." Christmas Confessions * Eh? You got me a new wristband for Christmas? Hmn, there's something embroidered on it! "Gambatte Makoto!" Ahh!! This is so cool! Thank you so much! I'll wear this to every game! * Alright! Winter time means snow ball fight time! Come on, be on my team! With my kind of aim, we're sure to win! * Heh. I'm pretty free this holiday season since the team is on break. Well, I was thinking... you know, maybe we can spend more time together? Pre-Super Love Mode * "Hey! How's my favorite cheerleader?" * "Y-yo! Whatcha doin???" * “Hey! Catch ya later at the game?” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "I can't believe it! The girl I love feels the same way! I feel like I'm on top of the world right now! Thank you for choosing me, {your name}. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you so much!" Category:Boys